deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Near (Spirit's Fury)
"''2-Kira poses a greater threat than even that of the original Kira, Light Yagami. He is much smarter than Light, but I am smarter than both, and I will win."' - '''Near Near, or Nate River, is the youngest of the original L's successors, and the only to survive the original Kira incident. 6 years later, Near is now the one the world calls 'L' and is known to be the world's truly greatest detective. He has become bored as the decrease of crime has become more and more prominant in the fear of Kira returning, and he is aware that soon those who want answers will track him down and bring him out of hiding. Characteristics/Appearance Since the original Kira case Near has become very much more mature and his ways of solving crimes has become much more like the original L's. He hit a growth spurt and his eyes have began to have black bags underneath as a result of sleep deprivation, much like L's. Also, his hair has become straight and curled rather than fluffy and thick. Another thing to note is his voice has broken, and it is now just as smooth, but deeper than the original L's. Near wears white Pyjamas that are slightly too big for him and he has white hair and dark grey eyes. He is often seen twiddling his hair or doing various activities to vent out his thoughts in physical form. He stacks cards, makes rows of dominoes and makes towers of dice. All these 'hobbies' are done at a superhuman level, and he is able to build magnificent structures of dice and cards or amazing patterns of dominoes. Occasionally, Near plays with toys or eats chocalate (reminiscent of Mello) when he faces cases of difficulty. His toys include marbles, toy robots and toy cars. This is not shown often and it is thought that he didn't play with toys since the original Kira investigation as he hasn't faced any difficult cases until now. The New Kira Investigation When news spreads of a new 'Kira' at first Near doesn't believe it. But as time passes and more criminals are killed he begins to accept the fact that a true new Kira, or '2-Kira' as he calls him, has come. He prepares after further investigation to make an announcement but before he can a Syndicate know as the 'WDS' beats him to it. He recognises the WDS, it's a Syndicate comprised of previous peers of his, and is headed by Rain, a very real competitor in terms of investigative prowess. Feeling challenged, Near contacts the WDS and discusses what each other have found out, and he learns the possibillity of 2-Kira being a previous Wammy's house student, but who? Near meets Spirit (2-Kira) in a charity Cricket match where they both show exceptional talent, ironically acting as rivals on opposite teams and yet they both are equal. After this they catch up and Near proposes they work together to catch the New Kira. Spirit declines but Near keeps a close watch on Spirit as he was at Wammy's, and he very much has the knowledge to be 2-Kira. Soon, Near takes Spirit in under suspision of being 2-Kira and holds him in confinement, but after killings increase during this he releases him. This soon leads to the forming of the New SPK, a triangulated task force made up of the WDS, select officers of the Japanese police and Near, and late in their investigation, Near is satisfied that Spirit is 2-Kira, and he withdraws from working together, as he is aware that Spirit will kill members of the New SPK soon. And they are. Xanthene, Varlet, Tale, Hallow, Unit, Roger and Ide are all killed at once, leaving Near, Rain, Matsuda, Mogi and Aizawa the remaining survivors. Enraged, Near chases down Spirit to a clock tower, and he finally truly looks 2-Kira in the eye at the top. He is unaware where Rain is though he told him where he would bring Spirit to Justice. Then, when it looks like Spirit is going to kill Near in the final confrontation... "Near..." Rain walks in struggling to stand up, his name was the one written in the notebook, not Near's. As Rain dies in Near's arms, Near shows emotion for once, tears fill his eyes. He then turns to Spirit again, and says calmly "In the end, Spirit, I was always the winner. I was always the better investigator and you are simply a fool. You turned to anger because you were beaten and now look at you, you're a murderer, Spirit, and because of that... you lose." Spirit goes to writes a name in the notebook then drops it. It was his own, and 40 seconds later he dies too. The rain in the air symbolises the death of Rain, and the tears in Near's eyes. Then, a mysterious figure in a hoodie, black spiky hair and black bags under his eyes arrives behind Near. "My successor, Near, you will always be the winner of your game as your sense of Justice is right, I'm proud." Nears eyes widen but when he turns around the figure dissappears, leaving Near questioning, could it really of been 'him'? And it fades to black. Trivia *Near's appearance and characteristics are very similar to the original L's. *Near sometimes eats chocolate in homage to Mello. *As in the original Death Note, Near is one of the few survivors. *He shows exceptional talent in Cricket despite having never played it before. *Everything about the case seems similar to the original Kira case, even how he carries it out. *The original SPK members are not shown, though Near is shown to be in contact with them in the Death Note One Shot, indicating him taking a role of pure independance and social deprivation. *Near appears at the beginning to be in the same sort of place L is shown in at the beginning of Death Note. Category:Characters Category:Canon Character Category:Male Category:Humans